Returns, Fire, and Powers
by littlepuppydog
Summary: Hans has returned and poisoned Elsa! What does this cause her to do? Sorry, I suck at summaries. Rated T just to be safe. KristoffxAnna, Kristanna. (First fan fiction) I don't own frozen, not even a t-shirt. *cries*
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hi everybody! TY so much for reading! Please review, and I will try and update as soon as possible since i already have the chapters written out and I just need to post them. Don't hesistate to be super critical in reviews! I will use them to make my writing stronger.

**Elsa's POV:**

I slipped on some brown boots and slowly opened the door. I peeked around the door, seeing if anyone was around. No one was. I quickly walked to the stairs, wishing to run even though I would make too much noise. I opened the doors, and l slipped outside. I began running towards the North Mountain, my white blond hair flying behind me.

_No one can know what I'm doing._ They would lock me up for sure. I thought. I gazed up at the ice palace I made not even 2 weeks ago and smiled. I remember feeling the joy and confidence once I made this huge palace. I accomplished the biggest thing I could possible accomplish. Unless, of course, you count saving me sister from freezing. Well, technically, she DID, but I just brought her back to life. Anyways, long story short, I saved my sister and Arendelle from total doom, death, and despair. Back to my current story.

I quietly hummed Let it go to myself. "I knew you'd return." A voice said. I turned around, startled. I saw the one and only, Hans.

"What are you doing here?!" I cried out.

"You know, it's not that hard to break into an ice castle with no one guarding it and absolutely no locks." He smirked.

"I don't know what you wan-"

He cut me off. "Oh, you do know. I want the kingdom of Arendelle." He said.

"Well, you're not getting it." I calmly responded.

"Are you sure about that? I have my ways." He said and smirked again. "And do you even know why you came up here? Think about it."

I thought for a moment. _Wait, why am I up here? What did that jerk do?!_ "What did you do?" I cried out.

"Oh, nothing except putting something in the Queen's food, causing her to come up here for no specific reason and leaving the kingdom in total danger, since there was no one to alert the guards of any known danger." He explained.

"Anna is there. She would alert the guards!" I told him.

"Oh, but isn't she visiting a certain someone's family tonight?" Hans said.

"Kristoff. . ." I whispered.

"That's right, and can you here the fire cackling down the mountain? Awfully loud, don't you think? Your people must be in great danger!" he said, and laughed. A horrible laugh, the kind you would expect a villain to use.

"No. No, no, no!" I screamed. Conceal, control, don't feel, STOP FEELING! I thought ferociously. I started to run down the mountain towards the kingdom. Hans grabbed my wrist, not letting go.

"Oh, and don't even bother trying to control your emotions. They don't matter anymore. You're normal now. You can't control ice or snow. Thanks to a certain poison. You can't do anything, Elsa. You finally got you wish. You're not a monster anymore." He said and grinned. He turned and walked out of the ice palace. I tried to make snow. Nothing happened.

"NOOOOOO!" I screamed. I thought the worst feeling ever, the ones that best triggered my powers. Nothing. I cried and fell down on my knees. I felt something happen in my hair. I looked at the braid I had on my shoulder. My hair was turning brown.

**Anna's POV:**

"Oh wow Kristoff! This is so perfect!" I exclaimed. Around me, I was surrounded by happy trolls and a table set with dinner for two. Above it was a small ice sculpture of Kristoff helping me ice skate.

"I just wanted to make sure you had the best birthday ever." He smiled.

"You knew?"

"Yeah, it just took a couple of trips to Elsa's room to help me figure all of this out." I got worried for a second, since I know how much Elsa didn't like being interrupted in her room. "Don't worry, I didn't bug her that much." He reassured me. I smiled.

"So. What's for dinner?" I asked him.

"Oh, just escargots." He responded. I must have gotten a really grossed out look on my face or something, because he started laughing out loud. "Oh, Anna. You know I know how much you hate fancy stuff."

"You'd better!" I teased. We both laughed. "So, really, what are we having?" I asked a second time.

"For dinner, we are having some fish and for dessert, we are having chocolate covered strawberries." Kristoff announced.

"AHH! Chocolate covered strawberries!" I screamed. I realized I wasn't alone and quieted down. "Sounds nice." I causally said, pretending I hadn't just screamed my head off. Everyone laughed once more, and I joined in. I'm not one to get super embarrassed. Kristoff led me to the table, and pulled out my chair, like a true gentleman.

"Anna, can I ask you something?" he said as he sat down. My heart started pounding. I think I know what he was about to ask me.

"Yes?" I said, trying to not let him know I knew what he was about to ask me.

He pulled out a small box, and opened it. Inside was a ring with a small diamond on it. "Princess Anna of Arendelle, will you marry me?" he asked, with a huge grin. I was squealing inside.

"Oh my gosh, I would-"I started. We heard a huge explosion before I could finish. I turned my head around, and saw a huge fire. It was coming straight towards us. I could hear someone screaming not too far off. I knew it was Elsa. Grandpabbie came running.

"Everyone, into the cave!" he shouted. I tried to protest and say I needed to go after Elsa, but Kristoff grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the cave. The last thing I saw before I was enclosed into total darkness was a huge rock crushing the ice sculpture of me and Kristoff.

"Kristoff, I never finished, but yes, I will marry you if I get to." I sobbed into the wall, which I was laying against.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Yes, I know this is my second post today. I had prewritten this chapter, so i decided to just put it up now. Sorry it's so short. I have no idea when i will be able to update again, maybe Friday or sometime this weekend. Please review, I will appreciate all reviews, even the negative ones. Please don't expect two or three updates daily, because that won't happen. See you later!

**Elsa's POV:**

_Could this get any worse? Yes, it could. At least I'm not locked up in a cell. Shut up! Don't jinx yourself! _I argued with myself. I always wondered what I would look like with brown hair, but I never wanted it! Hans was right. I should be glad I'm normal again. Not that I ever was normal, but still. I decided I needed to make things right. I stood up, and I fell right back down. _What am I thinking? The people in the kingdom are probably expecting me to show up in a fancy ice dress and just freeze all the enemies there! I can't let them down! _I knew where I needed to go. I needed to go see the trolls. Now, don't take me wrong and say I'm crashing Anna's date, but I need to get my powers back. I prepared myself for the journey, and left.

I reached the trolls in 10 minutes. Record time. But I didn't see any one. It was a little dusty, though. I looked around a bit, and saw a table on fire. I jumped back, and put my hands in front of me and shot ice at it. Well, I tried. Apparently, I forgot my powers were gone. I realized fire was now dangerous to me. I heard soft sobs coming from behind some rocks. I carefully walked over there, not wanting to bump into any fire. I moved the rocks, and saw a bunch of trolls, Anna, and Kristoff. Anna's eyes were red, and I knew she had been crying. But they got happy when they saw me, but then confused for a second. But they returned to happy and Anna ran up to me and hugged me. "Oh, Elsa!" she cried. "Your hair!" she also cried out.

"I'll tell you in a bit but what happened here?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, but there seems to be some sort of fire out there. Could you put it out for us, Queen Elsa?" Kristoff asked.

"Kristoff, Elsa is just fine. And I need to explain some things before anything else happens." My voice quieted towards the end of my sentence, and I looked down. Anna figured out it was serious, and sit me down on a rock.

"What's wrong, Elsa?" she asked. I spilled every last detail. "Oh no." Anna said. "So, you can't, you know." She said.

"No, I . . . I can't!" I sobbed and cried my heart out. I regained my strength. "That's why I came here. Grandpabbie, could you give me my powers back?" I asked.

"I'm afraid not. The best I can do is give Kristoff powers, since I'm related to him."

"What?!" Anna, Kristoff, and I cried. Everyone was shocked.

"Kristoff, you have to do this! Elsa could show you how to use them, and then you could just give them back! It's as simple as that!" Anna explained.

"No, Anna, he could kill someone. Besides, I don't think he could give them back." I explained.

"No, Elsa. I think I could handle this. Ice is my life. Besides, we need someone to have powers if we want to beat Hans." Kristoff protested.

I thought for a moment. "All right. I'll help you." I said after some long, hard thinking.

"Ok then! Grandpabbie, give me some magic!" Kristoff said.

**Anna's POV:**

"So, how do I make a snowflake again?" Kristoff asked Elsa. It was the fourth time, and I was started to get inpatient. I wondered how Elsa was doing. I would be blowing up if I was her, but she remained calm.

"Just visualize the snowflake, and block out anything else. The snowflake should appear in your palm." Elsa said. I sighed, and tapped my boot on the ground. _At least the fire is gone. Thank you, Kristoff! _I thought.

"Ok, I think I got this. So, whenever I want something, I just think about it?" Kristoff asked.

"Yes!" Elsa cried with joy. Kristoff closed his eyes for a second, and thought hard on something. An ice sled appeared.

"Oh! Wow, Kristoff! It is so cool!" I cried, and ran up to hug him. I noticed Elsa standing awkwardly to the side, but I didn't let go of Kristoff. "Let's go back to Arendelle, guys." I commanded.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Oh, yes! Chapter 3 already! Sorry if this chapter seems a little short, I've been a little busy. I don't know when I will update again because I am out of prewritten chapters. Maybe Thursday or Friday? If you have any ideas for this story, or for a new one I could write once this one is done, message it to me or post it in a review. Please review!

* * *

**Elsa's POV:**

I opened my eyes, and found Anna looking at me. I guessed I was lying in her lap. I pulled myself up, and saw Kristoff driving an ice sled.

"Where am I?" I asked Anna.

"Oh, yes! Elsa's awake, Kristoff!" She cried. "You are in an ice sled going to Arendelle. We should be getting there soon. Don't you remember? Or not, because you blacked out?" she thought aloud.

"I blacked out?" I said.

"Yeah, right after I shouted." Anna said.

"So, what happened after I blacked out?" I asked Anna.

"Well, Grandpabbie said it wasn't a serious black out, it was just because you were too cold. So then, Kristoff asked him if we could still leave and Grandpabbie was like, yeah go ahead, but when she wakes up, be sure to cover her in blankets." She paused for a second, and grabbed some blankets and covered me up. "So, anyways, we left and here we are!" she announced.

"Ok Anna." I giggled. She always rambled on like that, and I thought it was funny when she did.

"Um, guys?" Kristoff asked.

"Yes?" I replied, getting a little worried because of the tone of his voice.

"We have reached Arendelle . . ." His voice drifted off. I gasped, so did Anna.

"Oh my gosh," Anna said. I started crying.

* * *

**Anna's POV:**

I looked at my home, or what was left of it. The village had homes, but half of each house was gone. They entire village looked burnt. The castle looked like it was in the progress of being attacked. A fire suddenly started there, and I heard distant shouts.

"Where is the royal contract?!" I heard a voice boom.

"I . . . I have no idea what you're talk about!" another person said, so quiet I could barely hear it. I had no idea, either, but apparently Elsa did. Her face immediately was in panic mode, and she looked frozen.

"We can't let them get to that!" she shouted. "Kristoff, come with me. Anna stay out here." She ordered.

"What?! I am not staying out here. No, no, no definitely not. Especially not if Kristoff is even going." I protested.

"Anna, the only reason he's coming is because of the powers. I need you to stay out here. It's just too dangerous inside." She replied to my protest. I knew she had a point, but I didn't want to stay outside. I finally gave up, and surrendered.

"Fine. Go on and leave me behind." I was so sure that would work, but she just went off. I sighed. I tapped my foot, looked at the clouds, and counted the houses. I was so bored! There was still no sign of Elsa, so I decided I would just go check on her. I slipped inside the castle doors. I had no idea why I was being so sneaky or quiet. It was my castle! I walked up the stairs to go to my room.

"Where do you think you're going?" A familiar voice said.

I spun around. "Hans!" I said.

"Yes, you're right. I didn't expect to run into you here." He said, walking around me. He whispered the last words in my ear.

"Get away from me!" I shouted.

"But can you resist, a kiss maybe?" he whispered.

"Yes, I can mister! Get out of my face right this second!" I jumped back away from him, and started running.

"Oh Anna. Time flies by so fast, don't you think? Doesn't it seem like just yesterday we were falling in love?" he said.

"You mean, I was falling in love? You never loved me, or anyone else! You're just a cruel hearted man!" I shouted at him. I thought I had gone too far, because he face got sad. I turned and ran down the hallway, hoping to run into Kristoff or Elsa.

**Hans POV (Yes, I actually wrote that. Twist time!):**

Anna's words stung me. I had loved before. But I had experienced heartbreak, and never loved again. I know what it feels like, and I admit, I had wanted Anna to feel that pain. I needed to let her know what the world is really like. I had loved her.

* * *

_Flashback to when Hans is 16_

"Hans! This is the best day of my life!" Amanda, my girlfriend, cried. Her face was in a smile, her red hair framing her beautiful face. She reminded me of Anna, when I think back to her. I had taken her on a rowboat, and rowed her to a small island that I had discovered, running away from my brothers. I never really went there anymore, but I wanted to share this speical place with Amanda.

"I'm glad you like it." I responded. I leaned in for a kiss, but I heard a voice.

"What are you doing with my girlfriend, Hans?" My brother, Anders boomed.

"Your girlfriend?" I said, shocked. Amanda turned red.

"Yes, my girlfriend." He said. He grabbed Amanda and kissed her for what seemed like the longest time.

"Amanda, darling, why don't we go somewhere, um, alone?" Anders said. I just stood there, shocked. "Oh, Hans. If only someone actually loved you." He laughed.

**AN:** Guys, I hate to say this but please read. I haven't had a single review yet, and i am not sure how many i should have recieved at this point. I will see how many reviews i get by Friday. If I am still at zero, i will probably take this story down. Just letting you ugys know what's up.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed. I was sort of rushing to get it together, since I hadn't prewritten this one and didn't want to leave you guys on a cliffhanger for too long. I should have another chapter up by Saturday, but I'm not promising anything. Don't forget to leave reviews! I love getting them! Ok, go ahead and read now!

Disclaimer: I dont own Frozen or any of it's characters. *cries*

**Elsa's POV:**

"Elsa! Elsa!" I heard Anna cry. I saw her turn a corner up the spiral stairs. Her face was red form running, and she looked worried.

"What is it?" I asked her. Kristoff was right behind me, looking quite concerned about his future wife's state.

"Hans . . . in the . . . building." She panted. I quickly made some snow, and it welted into a glass in the warm room. Anna quickly drank the water. "Better. Anyways, Hans is around! He was just flirting with me! Of course, I was like, no way Jose! And I ran to find you guys. Happy ending, except for the fact that I kinda left Hans unattended in the castle so he could be looking for the royal contra-"Anna stopped. "You know what? It's more important that I'm safe." She stammered and blushed and looked at her feet.

"Wait, so you have no idea where Hans is?" I asked her.

"Like I said, isn't it more important that I'm saf-"she started.

"Yes, it is important but now I'm in danger of losing this kingdom! I can't believe you, Anna! Every day, all day you go around making mistakes!" I shouted at her.

"I do not!" she cried, defending herself. She walked backwards, stumbling into a suit of armor behind her. Kristoff quickly rushed to go help her up as she fell.

"Leave her, Kristoff!" I commanded. "See, you're always making mistakes! When you came in after us, when you shouldn't have! Mistake number one! When you trusted Hans at first! Mistake number two! And when you asked me to build a snowman that one night when we were little! You should have just left me alone! Then you would have never gotten struck in the head, and we could have led a normal life like normal girls! Mama and Papa probably wouldn't be dead if you had just never bothered me once! Mistake. Number. THREE!" I screamed at her. She was scooting away from me. We were both in awe at how I had just acted. "Just, go. Let me solve this problem myself." I said calmly, surprisingly. I turned and ran down the stairs. _At least my powers stayed out of it._ When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I turned and looked up. I saw Kristoff helping her up, then hugging her. She cried into his shoulder. He saw me looking at them, and glared at me. That glare will haunt me forever.

**Anna's POV:**

"I. . . I thought we were all over this! I can't . . . believe she would blame me for them dying. . ." I trailed off as my sobs were muffled as Kristoff hugged me tighter.

"Shhh. Calm down. It's not your fault, Anna. She had no right to blame you. She's just worried." Kristoff tried to comfort me.

"No, she's right. I just haven't noticed. Now I know why she shut me out. Because she didn't want me to mess her up." I sobbed.

"Anna. Look at me. Calm down. It's all right. Soon, we can leave Arendelle if you want once we're married." Kristoff said.

"But we can't, since I'm part of the royal family." I protested.

"We would find a way." Kristoff said.

"Oh, Anna. You two look so cute next to each other." A voice said. That voice belonged to Hans.

"Hans! Why do you have to keep showing up!" I shouted.

"Anna, calm down." Kristoff said.

"No worries. I don't mind a little feistiness. Besides, I just needed to tell you I have it." He said. He held out the royal contract. My eyes widened. I lunged out for it. "Ah, ah, ah." He teased me. Kristoff saw Hans was distracted with me, so he lunged for it. Hans threw it at him.

"Giving up so easily, Hans?" Kristoff asked with a smirk.

"No, I believe it's a fair trade." Hans said as he grabbed my wrist and tied a cloth over my mouth to muffle my screams. While he was doing that, he tied my hands. Then, he swung me over his shoulders. "Have fun with that contract. Better than Anna, right?" Hans smirked and ran off with me over his shoulder. I sent a look of panic towards Kristoff, who was standing there, frozen, holding the contract. He started to run after me, but Hans had already prepared a horse and just hopped on it, riding off into the sunset. Except, I wasn't with my true love. I was with my enemy.

**Kristoff's POV:**

I felt terrible. I watched Hans take Anna, and I just stood there like a doof. I mean, like, he was taking my girlfriend! Who lets a guy do that?! I would never forget the worry in Anna's eyes. Usually, they were so bright, so fun and playful! But, I had caused her something I thought she rarely experienced. Fear.

"Anna?" A voice called. "Anna, I need to tell you I was worried, and I'm sorry!" The voice continued to cry. I knew it was Elsa. I tried to go hide from her, but she saw me.

"Kristoff! Have you seen Anna?" she asked. "I need to apologize to her. For what I said. Well, some of it was true, but she doesn't need to know that." She rambled on like her sister.

"Oh, yes, Princess Anna! She, um, is, um . . ." I stammered.

"Kristoff?" Elsa raised an eyebrow. "What happened to Anna" she demanded to know.

"Ok, Elsa. Just in advance, I'm sorry." She let her eyebrow drop and instantly got worried. "Hans kidnapped her while I snuck up on him to get the contract. I didn't know he would take her!" I spit out. I knew I sounded like a four year old, protesting her didn't take the piece of chocolate off the table, but I couldn't help it.

"Oh no." Elsa said. She didn't get mad at me at all, but ice did start creeping up the walls.

**AN:**** AHHHH!** Cliffhanger! I'm feeling so evil today! Review if you can! Please continue reading, I love it when you do.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hi guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a while. School is so hard! Anyways, here is chapter 5. Please review, or Elsa will freeze you!

Hans POV:

I looked over at Anna, who was lying on the couch and asleep. She looked so peaceful, and I almost felt bad for what I did. It was for a good reason, Hans. I thought. I knew if I just took the royal contract they would come after me and get it back. So, I took Anna and left them with the royal contract. If they want Anna back, they give me the contract. An offer they can't refuse, unless they don't truly love her. If they don't, I'll just poison Anna and get her to love me. We will live happily ever after, raising a family and a kingdom. I'll show my brothers what I can really do.

Anna woke up, and suddenly sat up. She couldn't talk, since there was a cloth covering her mouth. But her eyes contained fear. I went over to her and untied the cloth, but I kept her hands tied.

"You're awake, I see." I said.

"You dirty little rat!" she screamed.

"Calm down, Anna. If your friends really love you, they will come get you and give up their precious little kingdom. If they don't, I'll just poison you and you'll love me. Either way, someone will love you." I told her.

"NO. They have to keep the contract! I don't care if I spend the rest of my life with you! If you rule Arendelle, everyone will die!" Anna protested. But I could tell she didn't care about Arendelle. She just wanted to be with Elsa and Kristoff, and be loved. She doesn't want forced love.

"Anna, I know you despise me. I know you would rather lose Arendelle. So just say it. I won't get hurt. I've felt it being betrayed before." I said and looked down sadly.

"Hans, maybe you wouldn't feel betrayed if you just explained to me what happened. If, I'm right, something did happen." Anna told me. Obviously, she wanted me to tell her.

"Oh, fine. I guess I have to keep you entertained somehow." I told her. So then I told her about Amanda.

"Oh, Hans. I had no idea. Don't worry, you will find true love someday. But, remember, love isn't forced." Anna comforted me and hugged me. I thought for a second that she actually felt pain for me, but I had been pretty mean to her and her sister.

"Maybe, if no one has heard what I did to Arendelle. No one could love me after that." I sighed.

"Maybe someone will. Maybe if we go outside now we could find someone!" she joyfully said. To be honest, I think she just wanted to go outside.

"All right. But we are in the Southern Isles, not Arendelle. Just remember that." I told her, and then I freed her hands. We walked outside together. I couldn't help feeling jealous of Kristoff.

Anna's POV:

"Oh, maybe that girl?" I said, pointing to a girl with blond hair. Hans shook his head.

"Maybe we should go grab some dinner. I'm pretty hungry." Hans replied. I agreed. We walked into a small bakery.

"May I help you?" a young girl behind the counter said.

"Oh, yes. I'd like a chocolate croissant, then a regular croissant, and some bread with jelly, oh! Don't forget hot chocolate!" I rushed. I noticed Hans hadn't said a word. His eyes got a little dreamy.

"All right." She told me the price and I paid. The girl kept glancing up at Hans with a small, mysterious smile on her face. I stole a glance at her name tag. It said Jenny. The puzzle pieces suddenly clicked together in my mind

"Oh! I get it now!" I exclaimed as we sat down. "You found true love! Now you can let me go! Yay!" I cried happily.

"No, Anna. I still want that contract. But maybe I won't make you marry me. Maybe I'll just make you be my personal servant." I felt more confused than ever.

Elsa's POV:

"Where are the horses I ordered?" I shouted to my guards.

"They are in the stables, Your Majesty." One said.

"Thank you. Come on, Kristoff." I rushed to the stables, Kristoff at my heels. I opened the table doors. I saw two horses with saddles. I hopped on, and Kristoff got on the other.

"Where should we go?" He asked me.

"Let's check the forest. Maybe they are hiding in there. If not, we could go to the Southern Aisles." I said.

"Your, I mean Elsa, won't that be quite a journey?" He asked, fixing his mistake in the beginning.

"Yes, but I will do whatever it takes to get my sister back.

AN: Awww! Elsa is so sweet! Sorry if I didn't quite get the Hans POV correct, or the Anna's POV. The story is taking some twists and turns, and I can't seem to control it. I know that Hans wouldn't have normally let Anna out, and he went from a sly fox to a gentle deer (yup, just compared him to animals!). Sorry if that confused you all. Just for clarification, he found true love with that counter girl name Jenny. Sorry if this chapter seemed short.


End file.
